Mystery Dungeon: Shadow of Candlemes Gate to
by Tono222
Summary: Mystery Dungeon: Shadow of Candlemes - Gate to Candlemes


Before you read this translated by Google Translate. The bad translation no warranty

_Three obelisks legendary birds outdoors under the sky,  
Two master ground in places underground  
Nine Pokémon of people whose fate is discounts,  
The biggest obelisk of darkness on the throne of the Lord of Darkness  
The ground Candlemes, where evil shadow government.  
The largest obelisk them all the commands, his hand is cruel  
Privolá the one in black and dark sputum  
The ground Candlemes, where evil shadow government._

"Ouch!" Cried Tom. We found himself on the ground next to his bicycle. He felt as he faces the blood drips.  
Tom is a 13-year-old boy from the city of Trutnov. His age is a bit high, slender, has black hair and blue eyes. His life is completely normal. It was with friends on the bike. If there is to stagger round and fell next to the walls spraying graffiti.  
As he lay, he noticed on the ground a silver pendant. He took it.  
"You live?" He asked one of friends gave him a hand.  
"Yes." Gladly took the offered hand. Rose, wiped blood into the sleeve and picked up a bicycle. "Going?"

When he returned home and saw him with his mother, zalapala for breath: "Prepána, what happened to you?" He asked his mom and started to browse the forehead, "All you got worn out."  
"I fell." Muttered Tom.  
Mama still scoot the disinfectant spray and sprayed it on a wound, "Maybe it will sting a little. All right. Now go to bed, "ordered.  
Tom went into the room. When disguised, smelled an object in your pocket. He chose him out of the bag, sat down and began to examine it.  
It was a miniature obelisk. For there was something written. Unfortunately, it was some unknown type. As I look back obelisk, where he saw some drawing. Looked like a beast. "Ts, it looks like Pokemon." Muttered Tom. As soon as he said, the pattern of the creature, which had more eye suddenly appeared golden ring. He slowly widen and widen ... "HEK, what?" The circle has been more than Tom, and suddenly it has absorbed.  
Tom felt as churn in čierňave. He did not know how long it is there, but he was spinning the wrong of the stomach.  
Suddenly landed on the ground, and sacked him breath. When you recover a little, and began to look back around. Vision was a little blurry, but colors concluded that it is on čistinke in the woods. How to look back and rotates, it suddenly started zaceľovať. Saw a yellow patch in front of you. Watching him. When his eyes focus better, he saw the features of an animal. Then he realized that this is not an animal - it's Pokémon Pikachu.  
For a moment there can not stand and watch him. Pikachu of his sight again. Tom thought: This can not be true. This is me just dreaming. Pokemon do not exist! . When not last longer, he said, "You ... you are the Pokemon? "  
Pikachu is začudoval and said, "Yeah, but we are all Pokemon."  
Tom almost got a heart attack: "But ... but talking Pokemon." Thought the series.  
"It is you right? You have a fever? All Pokemon can talk. However, you know. "Nag him Pikachu.  
"Of course I am a man." Disbelief told Tom.  
Pikachu is closed, like suppressed laughter, "Sure. So why do you look like Pokemon? "  
Tom thought a while what he said to Pikachu, and then he understood. The survey. Does not look like a man. Instead of chicken legs had feet. Place hands had wings and was all covered with feathers. He could be measured more than 40 cm. He is Torchicom.  
Pikachu watched with amusement as Tom survey. "So, little man, what is your name?"  
"Tono." Tom said, and stopped to look.  
"So Tom Torchic. Perhaps you do not want to stick the whole time, because they darken. They could come wild Pokemon. "Pikachu said, still amused tone.  
"Sure" said Tom.  
They chose a path. Tom said, "Hey! Pikachu heard. Where are we? "  
"But yet in Candlemes" said Pikachu.  
"And where are we going?"  
"The city where we were safe."  
Have gone further. After a few minutes Pikachu stood and grabbed the ton.  
"Psst. I hear something. "  
Officials there quietly. Then Tom heard the rustle and crackling branches fallen on the ground. Officials there did not know who lurk there. When I emerged from shrub Hoppip. When you fell out of the bushes, he fell to the ground.  
Pikachu disbelief and Tom looked at him. Hoppip quickly rose maunder them began: "First-aid. My brother was captured and do not want to go. Please help me. "  
Who captured him? "Asked Pikachu.  
"Wild Pokemon of the Forest." Hoppip said Owl.  
"And they are?"  
"North this way." Said the Hoppip.  
Pikachu walked around a while and then said: "I'm going to help."  
"Thank you. Hoppip said. "I still go into town to tell."  
Hoppip left. Pikachu went to the opposite side. Tom just stood there. Quickly he said, "Wait, I'm coming with you."  
Walked through the woods. Already the dark. Walk a few minutes. When you ...  
Pikachu bounce. Before they became wild Poochynea. It looked as though he wanted to attack.  
"She wants to attack. Do not do sudden movements! "Šepol Pikachu.  
Tomovii it supple, but not a single step and do not have Poochyne attacked him.  
HEK, what should I do? Tom thought and ideas err on the series. In this he realized that he can attack. Poochynea was already almost at it. Tom was prepared. When you were close to him, Tom natrčil leg and a graze it. Pikachu waited and used it to attack power. Poochynea lay there and squirm.  
"Come on, it is harmless." Pursue further in the woods and Tom still thought that he is only dreaming.  
As he thought Pikachu to stop him. "Stop, I see some light, they are definitely there."  
Zakradali slowly to the place. Tom's heart smote the soul. Suddenly they saw. Zigzagoon, Geodude and Aaron were at the fire and tied them whimper Hoppip.  
"Now, quietly." Pikachu said.  
As they went, Tom noticed spray on the ground and stepped on it. Suddenly the fire began to say: "Psst, someone watching us." Said the voice of the cup. Tom and there Pikachu and zamreli nevládali the move. Suddenly odostreli bushes and there were all three wild Pokemon ready to attack ...


End file.
